Yuri! in Trost
by sakuramau
Summary: Z nieznanych sobie przyczyn Katsuki Yuri trafia do świata żyjącego w strachu przed tytanami. Czy uda mu się wrócić do domu? I czy jego wizyta sprawi, że mieszkańcy murów odkryją uroki łyżwiarstwa figurowego?


Yuri nie wiedział, skąd się tam wziął. Po prostu zauważył, że od jakiegoś czasu idzie jakąś strasznie nierówną drogą na skraju lasu. Zmierzchało, wokół leżał śnieg, a on był ubrany tylko w dres, w którym zwykle trenował, a przez ramię miał przewieszone łyżwy.

„Co się stało? Przecież nic nie piłem… Byłem w środku miasta, a teraz nagle jestem w jakimś lesie. Jest chyba z minus dziesięć stopni, a ja nie mam nic innego do ubrania i nie widać żadnych domów… Zamarznę tu! Co mam zrobić?!" – myśli jak błyskawice przelatywały przez jego głowę. Słabo widoczna ścieżka zakręciła nagle i – jak na zawołanie, jego oczom ukazał się budynek – i to nie byle jaki. Wyglądał jak zamek zdolny przetrzymać oblężenie. W innej sytuacji ten widok wywołałby zapewne przerażenie Yuriego, ponieważ tego typu budowli raczej nie spotykało się w Japonii, ale teraz chłopak myślał tylko o znalezieniu schronienia przed przeszywającym mrozem, dlatego podziękował bogom, którzy zesłali mu pomoc. Przyspieszył kroku, chcąc znaleźć się w zamku jak najszybciej. Wtedy właśnie na drogę wypadły trzy postacie w pelerynach, wykonując ruchy przypominające dziki taniec. Gdy Yuri zmrużył krótkowzroczne oczy, okazało się, że była to w rzeczywistości bitwa na śnieżki. Ledwo zdążył to skonstatować, postacie zamarły. Zauważyli go. Co miał zrobić? Chyba nie stanie mu się nic złego, ludzie, którzy się bawią w śnieżki, nie powinni mieć złych zamiarów... Chociaż ta bitwa była zacięta, z jaką furią rzucała ta niewysoka z czarnymi włosami… Tymczasem najwyższy z trójki, chłopak, który wyglądał na jakieś 15-16 lat, odezwał się do niego:

\- Kim jesteś i co tu robisz?

\- Katsuki Yuri – odpowiedział. – Co do tego drugiego, dobre pytanie… Nie wiem, skąd się tu wziąłem, po prostu w pewnej chwili tu byłem i szedłem tą ścieżką.

Cała trójka zdążyła już podejść bliżej i uważnie się mu przyglądała.

\- Nie wygląda na szpiega – stwierdziła niska dziewczyna.

\- Prawda, przecież nie ma ze sobą nic oprócz łyżew – dodał drugi chłopak, chudy blondyn. – Zresztą przypomina mi to sytuację z zeszłego roku…

\- Rzeczywiście… Nie przyszedłeś tu przypadkiem myć okien? – spytał wysoki.

\- Co proszę? – pytanie wydało się Yuriemu tak absurdalne, że musiał się upewnić, czy dobrze słyszał.

\- W zeszłym roku też spotkaliśmy tu takiego typka w dresie, który twierdził, że został wezwany, żeby umyć okna za pięć jenów. Uznaliśmy, że musiał pomylić adresy, bo u nas kapral myje wszystkie okna tak często, że nie zdążą się nawet zabrudzić… A wtedy tamten wziął i zniknął!

\- Zniknął?

\- No tak, w jednej chwili był, a w następnej – już nie! Jedna osoba mogłaby mieć jakieś zwidy, ale widzieliśmy go całą trójką… Ty tak nie potrafisz?

\- Co, znikać? Nie, nie wydaje mi się…

\- Dobra, to chodź z nami. Ja jestem Eren, a to Armin i Mikasa – nastolatek wskazał po kolei swoich towarzyszy.

\- Yuri – przedstawił się łyżwiarz, pocierając o siebie zmarznięte ręce.

\- Zaraz tu zamarzniesz – stwierdził Eren. – Pożyczę ci płaszcz.

\- Nie, Eren, ja to zrobię – powiedziała Mikasa. – Jestem od ciebie silniejsza i zimno mi nie zaszkodzi.

\- Ale… - zaczął Eren, jednak zanim zdążył wymyślić, co powiedzieć dalej, Mikasa jednym ruchem ściągnęła z siebie płaszcz i zarzuciła go na ramiona Katsukiego.

\- Dziękuję – Yuri był trochę zawstydzony faktem, że dziewczyna pożyczyła mu płaszcz, ale bawiły go jej relacje z ciemnowłosym kolegą.

\- Pośpieszmy się, zaraz będzie ciemno – zauważył Eren, podejmując wędrówkę w kierunku zamku. – Chodź, Yuri. Po cichu zaprowadzimy cię do naszej kwatery, możesz z nami przenocować, rano się zobaczy. Tylko się zastanawiam, czy nikt nie będzie robił problemów, ostatnio miałem scysję z Końskogębym… Masz jakieś ciekawe umiejętności? Trzeba czegoś, żeby im zaimponować.

\- Jeżdżę figurowo na łyżwach.

\- Jak?

\- Figurowo. Ee… Tak, że to fajnie wygląda – wyjaśnił, widząc nierozumiejące spojrzenia. – To taki jakby taniec, tylko że na lodzie. Tam, skąd przyszedłem, ludzie bardzo to lubią, potrafią zapłacić dużo pieniędzy, żeby coś takiego zobaczyć – tłumaczył dalej. – Ale to nie tylko widowisko, to sport, rywalizacja…

\- Brzmi ciekawie – stwierdził ostrożnie Eren. – Ten twój świat w ogóle bardzo się różni od naszego. Myślę, że jak o nim trochę poopowiadasz, to zrobisz wystarczające wrażenie. A może… Może tak wygląda świat za murami?...

\- Za murami?

\- Nie wiesz, co to są mury? Chyba rzeczywiście nie jesteś stąd. Ciekawe, ciekawe… Może przedstawimy cię naszemu kapralowi? Ktoś z innego świata mógłby nam pomóc walczyć z tytanami!

\- Zobaczymy jutro, Eren – powiedziała stanowczo Mikasa. – Musimy jeszcze się zastanowić nad różnymi rzeczami.

„Gdzie ja jestem?" – zastanawiał się Yuri. Ludzie mieszkający w zamku, którzy w dodatku nigdy nie słyszeli o łyżwiarstwie figurowym, a teraz mówią coś o jakichś tytanach. Chyba rzeczywiście jakiś inny świat…

lll

Następnego rana Yuri wyglądał jak w dniu Cup of China. Nie spał przez większość nocy, gdyż cały oddział 104 był niesamowicie zainteresowany światem, z którego przybył. Dziewczyny prześlizgnęły się do pokoju chłopców i razem siedzieli tam długie godziny, wypytując go o wszystko, co przyszło im do głowy, a on opowiadał. Choć podzielił się z rekrutami bardzo wieloma informacjami, zdawał sobie sprawę, że czegoś brakuje w jego opowieści. Gdy mówił o swoim życiu, czuł pewien rodzaj pustki, tak, jakby miał w głowie białą plamę. Dlatego też, gdy zadawano mu osobiste pytania, pochmurniał i odpowiadał zdawkowo. Kadeci zrozumieli, że lepiej skupić się na innych tematach, a tych także nie brakowało. Yuri z kolei dowiedział się dużo o świecie, w którym się znalazł, i przejął losem jego mieszkańców. Zastanawiał się przy tym, czy nie przyjdzie mu go podzielić, skoro się tam znalazł i nie wiedział, jak wrócić…

Gdy poszli spać, niebo było już nieco rozjaśnione sugestią świtu. Potem zaś, choć rekruci mieli wolne przedpołudnie, nikt długo nie spał, ponieważ wcześniej Yuri złożył nieco wymuszoną obietnicę zaprezentowania swoich łyżwiarskich umiejętności na zamarzniętej powierzchni pobliskiego jeziora. Dzieciaki z korpusu zwiadowców co prawda wiedziały wcześniej, że istnieje coś takiego, jak łyżwy, ale po raz pierwszy widziały je na własne oczy. Gdyby ich ciekawość była materialna, mogłaby posłużyć do rozwalania murów.

Udali się na miejsce całą bandą, z Yurim w środku, tak, żeby w razie napotkania kogoś niewtajemniczonego mógł stać się niewidoczny poprzez założenie obszernego kaptura peleryny zwiadowcy. (Mieli nadzieję, że osoba, od której tym razem okrycie zostało „pożyczone", nie będzie musiała gdzieś się wybrać w ten mroźny poranek.)

Yuri był z początku sceptycznie nastawiony do swoich nowych znajomych, a w szczególności do występowania przed nimi – skąd miał wiedzieć, że im się spodoba? Skoro nigdy wcześniej nawet nie słyszeli o łyżwiarstwie figurowym… Przecież do sztuki trzeba się przyzwyczajać… Jednak obserwując ich młodzieńczy zapał, gdy wygładzali lód pod jego kierownictwem, zapomniał na chwilę o swoich problemach i dołączył do ich wesołych rozmów, czując się, jakby był jednym z nich.

Gdy wszystko było gotowe, usiadł na zaimprowizowanej ławce i założył łyżwy. Zaczął jeździć. Oczywiście, lód na jeziorze, po tym bardzo nieprofesjonalnym wygładzaniu, nie umywał się do tego, po jakim przywykł jeździć, jednak Yuri zaplanował, że wykona tylko kilka prostych figur i akrobacji. Rekrutom na pewno więcej nie było potrzeba do szczęścia, przecież chodziło tylko o pokazanie im, czym jest łyżwiarstwo figurowe. Mimo to bardzo przyłożył się do występu i jeżdżąc, czuł tę radość, która pojawiała się podczas zawodów, gdy wyjątkowo dobrze mu szło.

Rekruci obserwowali łyżwiarza z zapartym tchem. Każdy chłonął piękno jego jazdy na swój własny sposób, kojarzył je z czym innym, ale wszyscy byli nim na równi zafascynowani. Eren widział w tym walkę człowieka ze zniewoleniem. Obroty i skoki były wyrazem buntu przeciwko niesprawiedliwości świata. Tak, ta jazda to nawiązanie do naszej niekończącej się walki, pomyślał. W pewnej chwili spojrzał na stojącego obok przyjaciela.

\- Armin, co ci się stało? – zaniepokoił się. Z oczu chłopaka płynęły łzy.

\- Och, Eren, to takie piękne – wychlipał blondyn.

\- To dlaczego płaczesz? – nie mógł zrozumieć jego Eren.

\- Tak się dzieje, gdy coś mnie wzrusza – wyjaśnił Armin niezorientowanemu w większości uczuć przyjacielowi.

\- Wzrusza… Wzruszenie… - wymamrotał Eren, zapamiętując nowe wyrażenie.

Gdy Yuri zakończył jazdę, został nagrodzony długą owacją. Choć nie wygrał niczego, poza uznaniem grupki nastolatków, był szczęśliwy.

\- Kto chce spróbować pojeździć na łyżwach? – zapytał.

\- Ja! – odpowiedział mu chór głosów.

lll

Do tej pory wypróbować łyżwy zdążyli już Eren, Armin, Mikasa i Sasha. Pierwszy z nich jeździł, desperacko wymachując rękami i kołysząc się na boki, ale nie zaliczył ani jednego upadku. Drugi w kolejce Armin, po przewróceniu się pięć razy, zanim w ogóle udało mu się odepchnąć, stwierdził, że to jednak nie dla niego. Mikasa jeździła pewnie, jak na osobę, która pierwszy raz miała łyżwy na nogach, a Sasha co prawda kilka razy wylądowała na lodzie, ale i tak szło jej nieźle. Wtedy właśnie zza kilku ośnieżonych krzewów wyłonił się… kapral Levi.

\- Powiedzcie mi natychmiast, co to za zbiegowisko i kto to jest! – zażądał.

\- To Yuri, nasz kolega z… niedaleka – wyjaśnił Armin. – Uczy nas jeździć na łyżwach.

\- Może pan też spróbuje? – zapytała przymilnie Christa.

\- Nie jestem głupim smarkaczem, żeby się w to bawić – wymamrotał Levi, jednak bez przekonania w głosie.

\- Myślę, że po tym, jak stał pan za tymi krzakami przez pół godziny, mógłby pan spróbować – wyszczerzyła się Sasha. Zanim Leviemu minął szok, że został zauważony, kapral siedział już na ławce i miał zakładane łyżwy.

Heichou stanął na lodzie. Dobrze, pomyślał. Pokażę tym szczeniakom. Odepchnął się. Potem drugi raz. Jazda przyszła mu naturalnie. On i łyżwy musieli zostać dla siebie stworzeni. Dlaczego dopiero teraz się poznaliśmy…? Levi nie jeździł już na łyżwach, tylko brał udział w walce. Oto przed nim pojawił się ogromny tytan. W dłoniach kaprala błysnęły wyimaginowane ostrza. Levi wymierzył i precyzyjnie uderzył w kark potwora.

Wszyscy spoglądali na Heichou z jeszcze większym podziwem niż wcześniej na Yuriego. Czy on naprawdę jeździł po raz pierwszy w życiu? Łyżwiarz ze świata równoległego również wpatrywał się w niego oniemiały. Taki talent! Gdyby ten człowiek ćwiczył od dziecka… Gdyby żył w naszym świecie… Mógłby pokonać mnie, a nawet Wiktora…

\- Wiktor! – zachłysnął się Yuri. To właśnie tego wspomnienia mu brakowało. Jak mógł tak żyć od wczoraj, nie pomyślawszy ani razu o swoim ukochanym? Z oczu pociekły mu łzy. Kiedy znowu go zobaczy?

\- Ty też jesteś wzruszony? – zapytał Eren, dumny ze znajomości nowego słowa.

\- Nie… Tak… Przypomniał mi się ktoś bardzo bliski – wyszlochał Yuri. – Nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedyś go zobaczę… - rozpłakał się na dobre. Zaraz jednak zapanował nad sobą.

\- Muszę wrócić! – zawołał zdecydowanym tonem. – Wracam do domu!

\- Jak? – zapytał Armin.

Świat pociemniał, kontury przedmiotów się rozmazały, aż została tylko czerń.

lll

\- Yuri! Yuri! – znajomy głos przebijał się do jego świadomości.

\- Wiktor – wymamrotał Yuri. Otworzył oczy. Gdy udało mu się zogniskować wzrok, dostrzegł, że znajduje się w hali lodowiska. Leżał na podłodze, a Wiktor trzymał jego głowę na kolanach.

\- Yuri, słońce ty moje, żyjesz! – zawołał radośnie, po czym zaraz zmienił ton. – Oj, ale z ciebie durak, mówiłem, że masz uważać! Mówiłem, żebyś nie robił tych skoków w takiej sekwencji, że jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy! A ty musiałeś zrobić wedle swojego widzimisię i uderzyłeś głową w bandę, i to jak! Dwie minuty byłeś nieprzytomny, już wezwaliśmy pogotowie! – gdy jego trener przerwał, bo się zadyszał, Yuri rozważył ostatnie zdanie.

\- Ale… Ja tam byłem od wczoraj… - powiedział.

\- Yuri, majaczysz? Masz wstrząs mózgu? – zaniepokoił się Wiktor.

\- Nie, nie, dajdziobu – oszołomiony Yuri odpowiedział po japońsku.

\- Z chęcią – odpowiedział Wiktor i go pocałował.

lll

Levi sięgnął pod łóżko i wyciągnął łyżwy. Gdy ostatnio jak zwykle zupełnym przypadkiem przechodził obok jeziora, zauważył, że znów zamarzło.

Od pamiętnej wizyty łyżwiarza z innego świata minął już niemal rok. Nikt nie wiedział, co dokładnie oznaczało jego pojawienie się i równie nagłe zniknięcie, ale wśród rekrutów popularna była opinia, że został on zesłany przez bliżej nieokreślone siły rządzące wszechświatem, aby pokazać mieszkańcom murów wspaniałości jazdy figurowej. Levi oczywiście zbywał podobne teorie prychnięciem, ale nieraz złapał się na rozmyślaniu, czy aby nie jest to prawda…

Te łyżwy były jedyną oprócz wspomnień rekrutów i Leviego rzeczą, która została po Katsukim Yurim. Przesądne dzieciaki uznały, że to znak, iż to Heichou powinien zostać ich jedynym właścicielem, i już nie chciały na nich jeździć, zaczęły za to konstruować własne z różnych dziwnych materiałów. Levi wziął więc pozostawione figurówki do kwater i schował pod łóżkiem. Często przyglądał się im podczas sprzątania i polerował gładką skórę, aby utrzymać je w dobrym stanie. Zastanawiał się, czy właściciel kiedykolwiek po nie wróci. Jeżeli tak, nie będzie mógł mieć nic do zarzucenia…

Heichou stwierdził, że pozostawione pod jego opieką łyżwy nie mogą się dłużej marnować. Zarzucił sobie ich związane sznurówki na ramię i wyruszył w stronę jeziora.

KONIEC


End file.
